


Maybe it is You

by jj_7705



Category: NCT
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Flight Attendants, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, My First Fanfic, One Night Stands, Please Don't Hate Me, Rare Pairings, Romance, jaewoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_7705/pseuds/jj_7705
Summary: wherein jungwoo is a cute flight attendant who had a one night stand in one of his lay-overs
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Maybe it is You

**Author's Note:**

> pls pls bare with me this is my first time and i just really want a jaewoo fic but there isn't much out there so i thought i should make one >.<

Maybe It Is You

_2 years earlier_

_  
_ _Flight NCT0127 just landed in LAX and the passengers are already alighting out of the plane. The flight personnel secured the plane was clean and no belongings left, after that they went straight to a private exit only for flight attendants. Jungwoo, already tired from the 10 hours straight flight wants nothing but to go right to his hotel and just hibernate after that exhausting flight but ofcourse his workmates aren’t going to let him do that._

_“Let’s go to in n’ out, they got the best burgers, it would be a great first meal in LA!” Heachan, his annoying but fun hoobae in work said._

_Just as he was preparing to decline the invite, “hey Woo, don’t even think of declining let’s go now! We know you’re very hungry!” Doyoung, his workmate and long-time bestfriend tell him._

_“Fine. But we are going straight to the hotel after.”_

_He isn’t usually this lazy but the flight earlier was really tiresome, a woman was being bothersome earlier asking so many difficult request like what makes you think we’d have lobster and green tea yogurt at an economy flight, even first class flight don’t have like that, then after she has the audacity to threaten me, as if, thanks to his senior Irene though it was settled immediately._

_“Salad instead of burger is probably one of the safest decisions I made since we landed.” Joy, another senior workmate of his said._

_“Oh please. We’re at a burger place that is the worst thing you could order.” Haechan replied._

_Jungwoo still thinking wether he’d get that fries or large cola or just go with the regular when Doyoung whispered to him “We’re sharing a room later. I’m going to tell you something.” Doyoung’s face is so near him that got him startled and flushed._

_“okay. I hope I’m not in trouble.”_

_And Doyoung just winked at him._

_He has been one of the closest friends that Jungwoo had since college, they even work together and with that, romantic feelings tend to evolve. He is smart, caring and very good at everything he does what part of that can’t make you fall for him. For years, the two have been constantly flirting and acting like in a relationship but none of them ever acknowledge and speak about it. Their workmates even think they’ve been dating for years and wonders why the two keep denying it, well, they aren’t dating officially but Jungwoo already loves him so much. Which is why he had been building up the courage to confess to him, and he is using them being roommates here in LA as his opportunity._

_  
_ _“Don’t forget bar hopping tonight. Let’s all meet at the lobby 9pm. ‘right?” Jaemin reminded them before following up to his boyfriend Jeno who is already out of the elevator._

_What that couple have is what Jungwoo aspire he and Doyoung would be, they’ve been known as the happiest couple within the company not only are they loving to each other but also nice to him though this is his first time working with them. “You two going later or just staying? We’d totally understand if you two rather rest.” Mark told him and Doyoung. Mark is another one of Jungwoo’s best friends, he treats him as if he is his younger brother also Mark knows Jungwoo’s huge crush for Doyoung. “What do you mean? We’re partying later! Right ‘Woo?” and Jungwoo nodded as a reply and did a quick glare to mark before him and Heachan left the lift. That brat._

_Jungwoo just got out of the shower and is preparing to take a quick nap before their night out later which he knows will tire him out good thing their next flight won’t be till the day after tomorrow which means he can spend tomorrow curing his possible hangover while cuddling the love of his life._

_“So, the thing I wanna tell you is that—”_

_Doyoung was cut off by a phone call._

_He went to the balcony to take the call, and Jungwoo was thinking, he’d confess right? This is the feeling when you’re about to receive a confession right?! Not to get his hopes up, but he is confident now with their situation and got no room for doubt. Everything is going and will be perfect, Jungwoo thought._

_When Doyoung joined him again, “Where was I?” Dons asked,_

_“At the start, you haven’t said anything yet.” Jungwoo jokingly said._

_“Haha. Right, so I’m seeing this guy…” Doyoung continued speaking but you were too shocked to even react._

_“...and I was thinking if I should ask a sick leave just to watch him perform next Saturday—” Jungwoo cut Doyoung talking and ask,_

_“You’re seeing someone? Like in a relationship?” Jungwoo asked confused._

_“Yeah… that’s what I’ve been saying…?” Doyoung replied but continue talking about the guy he is dating._

_Meanwhile Jungwoo, too shocked to even fathom everything and his sadness slowly coming up to him._

_“Excuse me. I need some air.” He immediately left the room and went to the rooftop to breathe. Doyoung has no interest on him, it was a one-sided thing this whole time._

_He sat in silence for quite some time and has contemplated to accept everything and he won’t be moving on too soon, but he will in time, he thought. He isn’t young and he wouldn’t be petty about it, so what if Doyoung doesn’t like him there is so many guys out there he could date, which is why tonight he is going to have fun, he will have so much fun that he might not spent the night at his hotel._

_+_

_After 3 tequila shots, Jungwoo is wasted, so wasted that Mark and Heachan have to drag him back in their booth before he starts up a fight with a local. 3rd drunk jungwoo is angry jungwoo, they have to sober him up or give him another drink just to stop him from killing anybody,_

_“dude, what’s wrong with you?” Mark asked while Heachan is handing him a water to calm him down._

_“He doesn’t like me. Haha. I’m so stupid for thinking he likes me back.” Jungwoo almost crying said._

_Mark and Heachan glanced at each other thinking the same thing without saying a word._

_Luckily, Doyoung is not with them as he and Irene already left because their senior is not feeling well and Doyoung just wants to rest, probably to talk to his awesome and handsome boyfriend, Jungwoo thought bitterly._

_“You know what let’s go somewhere else. My brother is outside and said he’ll bring us to his boyfriends’ beach house there’s also a party there that’s way better. Let’s go!” Heachan told them while on his way out._

_Jeno and Mark drags Jungwoo heavy body out as he is too drunk and sad to even stand. On their way, Ten tells them story about his boyfriends’ awesome party,_

_“there’s just unlimited booze and the pool is remarkable!” then Jaemin asked,_

_“will there be hot guys? Our friend here currently needs some love. Hahaha.” While pointing at Jungwoo’s sleepy state. Jungwoo is a light drinker that is why when they saw him downing the shots earlier, they knew he is nowhere near fine._

_They arrive at this massive beach house, and from outside they could hear the party._

_“Johnny is very excited that I brought friends and of course my lil’ bro!” Ten tells them before going in the house._

_“Babe! This is Heachan and his workmates!” Ten introduced them to the party owner Johnny._

_Jungwoo is now again slightly sober, the party happening infront of him woke him up._

_“Welcome to LA, guys! Feel free to grab drink and do whatever the fuck you want!” Johnny says to them before giving Ten a massive smooch. That should have been me and Doyoung tonight Jungwoo suddenly thought looking at the couple._

_“Hey, we’ll be by the pool if you ever need us, ‘kay?” Heachan tells them before leaving them._

_“We’re heading upstairs. See you later!” Jeno bids them before dragging his boyfriend Jaemin probably to make out somewhere._

_“Cmon’ boo! Let’s drink and dance!” Joy excitedly invites Jungwoo._

_Jungwoo have drank these juice that he believes has alcohol in it which makes him tipsy but still enough to dance and Joy had been very caring this whole evening accompanying me until… Joy has her tongue on a mans’ throat whom he remembers is named Sungjae. He thought it’s his cue to leave and get another drink, when he stopped dancing then he realized he is being looked at he followed in his peripheral vision and sighted the most handsome and expensive looking man he have seen in his life, he smiled and went on his way to the drinks._

_As he was pouring drinks, “Darling those drinks won’t get you drunk.”, someone whispered to him he spun and saw the guy that he noticed before leaving the dancefloor._

_“I’m drunk enough. I just need to quench my thirst.”, he said._

_“You’re not from here. What’s your name?” the guy asked._

_He is thinking whether he should entertain the guy or not, but he thought screw it. he is too good looking to pass by._

_“Zeus. Yours?”_

_“Jaehyun. You’re not from, here right? I would remember your pretty face if I’d seen you then.” Okay he is really flirting._

_“Haha. Yeah, I’m only here for 3 days.”_

_“How did you know about the party?” he asked._

_“My friends’ brother is dating the guy who threw the party. How ‘bout you?” Jungwoo asked._

_“I’m the other guy who threw this party. Haha” his answer left him shocked._

_“I thought this was just Johnny’s but anyways, great party! Haha.” Jungwoo said._

_“It’s too loud in here do you want go somewhere else?” Jungwoo knows too well what that meant, for the past year he’d done nothing but decline such offers in the hope that he’d be leaving with Doyoung, but tonight is different. He got nothing to lose so he said,_

_“Sure. Wherever you want.” Jungwoo said without a care in the world._

_They are now inside Jaehyun’s car and having a heated make-out session, when Jaehyun stop and asked,_

_“are you 100% and totally okay with this?”_

_“Yes! I’m 100% fine with this. Now kiss me again” Jungwoo instructed him._

_Jungwoo does not know what he is doing but he is enjoying it and he doesn’t want this to stop soon. Jaehyun stopped kissing him and invited him to his pad._

_Once inside the pad, “Do you have like a strong liquor or something? I want to do this half drunk.”_

_“Then you might forget some. Haha.” Jaehyun said handing him a bottle of whisky_

_“I d_ _on’t think I’d forget this. Especially you.” Jungwoo slowly said while giving Jaehyun soft kisses all over his body. And they spent the night owning each other, they’ve done it a couple more times before they ended up in Jaehyun’s bed cuddling until they fell asleep._

_+_

_Jungwoo is inside the elevator of his hotel and he just want to throw everything up when he arrives on the floor of his room, just when he got off the lift he is welcomed by loud voices._

_“WHY DIDN’T YOU KEEP AN EYE ON HIM?” Heachan shouted._

_“I-I was just talking to this guy a-and I— JUNGWOO!"_

_After Joy noticed him all the others’ head spun to his direction, Mark rushed to his side and asked,_

_“Jungwoo! Where had you been?? We thought you already here but Doyoung said you haven’t been back since last night?” with the mention of Doyoung’s name Jungwoo’s eye immediately looked at him and saw a worried face._

_“I was by the beach and fell asleep somewhere there. Haha. Sorry for worrying you guys.” Jungwoo said sheepishly._

_“I’m really experiencing a massive hangover, so I’ll just go straight to bed” Everyone’s eye on him not one saying a word ‘til Doyoung said,_

_“Okay! Jungwoo is alive and we’ll rest so can all of you just shoo-!” asking them all to leave their room already._

_Jungwoo immediately went to shower and saw some reminders of his doings the night before and went to where a hoodie that would cover his whole body. When he got out, Doyoung handed him meds and told him he is just going out to sightseeing with the rest of the group who are not nursing any hangover._

+

PRESENT

  
The day he had been dreading for a long time has come.

Today is the day Doyoung gets married to the love of his life, Taeyong, while Jungwoo just stands in the side and watch the man he adored so much marry someone else.

Don’t get him wrong, Jungwoo is not some bitter lovesick type of guy who wished for the wedding to go shambles, he done and accepted the fact that taeyong and doyoung is gon’ be a couple that lasts forever, he is just sad but he knows he’ll get over it might not for the past two years but it will soon.

  
He arrived at the venue and spotted Mark and Haechan immediately,

“Weddings always remind me of ours, Mark” Heachan dreamily said.

It was very unexpected but the two had done tied the knot a year ago, everyone was shocked knowing these two young lads is rushing to get married but Heachan just told them,

“The only guy I’ll marry is Mark, why would I waste time waiting to marry him when I could just do that now.” Being the sassy junior that he always was it was undeniable how they were each other’s love of their lives.

Jungwoo does not admit it but he feels slightly pressured and lost. Everyone he knows is married or is already starting a family, meanwhile he is just recently been unemployed and never had been in a proper relationship for 2 years, the last romantic interaction he had was a one-night stand in LA. But Taemin, his eldest brother just tells him that there is a right one for everyone and its bound to come in unexpected time.

The wedding went well, the moment both grooms said their vows is also the time Jungwoo finally said bye to his love for Doyoung.

Right now, they just arrive at the reception and was surprised to see familiar faces, like Yuta and Winwin, the golden couple in their college who now has two sons, Yangyang and Chenle. He also spotted Jeno and Jaemin who is now a family too, with one son named Jisung.

Though, what surprised him was seeing Heachan’s brother in law, Johnny who was apparently a college best friend of Taeyong. Seeing him reminds Jungwoo of the memories he left in LA.

“Jungwoo, are you having fun?” Doyoung approached,

“Yeah, this is like the most amazing wedding I’ve been to.” Said Jungwoo teasingly in which Doyoung just rolled his eyes at,

“Just kidding. Seriously though this is amazing and you two, wow. Never been happier for you.” Jungwoo tells Doyoung earnestly while giving him a hug,

“okay, that is by far the sweetest thing I’ve heard from you. Haha. But you know what, thanks. Thanks for all the support you gave me without you I wouldn’t be happy now. Which is why… I want you to be happy too, ‘kay?” Doyoung says,

“and by that, I meant it’s time for you to settle down and do your thang. Date and get married, shit like that you know?”

“Shit like that? Haha. Well, I’d date but settle down… hmm… I don’t think I get to decide that.” Jungwoo replies.

“You could if you want. Just know that I support you, every step you take, all the time.” Doyoung says then giving him a hug.

“Group hug!!” Taeyong says before giving the two some tight hugs.

The program started and all these games and performances have begun, while most are focused in the event happenings Jungwoo remained seated by the bar and just finished speaking with one of his old friends, Taeil.

After socializing tired him he mends it with some alcoholic beverages, not noticing a guy sat beside him ‘till it spoke,

“Would they still look at each other that way ten years later?”

Jungwoo looked at the owner of the voice and was surprise to see an old face,

“Jaehyun? What are you doing here?” Jaehyun smiled and answer his question

“I’m an… old friend of one of the grooms.”

“Taeyongs?” Jungwoo asked which Jaehyun answered with a nod.

“Wow. Uh, how have you been?” Jungwoo says.

“Still sad about the fact that you left me without a word.” Jaehyun teasingly answer the question

“’Was kind of hoping you’ve forgotten about that. Haha” Jungwoo tells him. 

They ended accompanying each other throughout the night and went on talking about anything to everything and surprisingly Jungwoo was shocked to know that there is some sort of a connection with this guy and himself. Jaehyun met Taeyong through Johnny and the two are businessmen who owns a coffee shop chain around the world, he is currently staying here in Korea and is still deciding if it’s for good or not.

“I can’t believe you know Taemin. How did you two met?” Jungwoo asked after finding out Jaehyun and his brother are acquaintances.

“Through some business expo. A great guy, whenever he’s in LA we meet for drinks.” Jaehyun says, their conversation was interrupted with Mark saying,

“Hey ‘Woo, we’re heading home now the event’s over,”

Then Jungwoo was reminded again of where they are,

“It’s done already? Where did they go?” Jungwoo wonders then sees Mark eyeing Jaehyun,

“Oh. This is Jaehyun, he is a friend of Taeyong and remember the party we went to back in LA? It was theirs.” Jungwoo states and the other introduce themselves.

“So, are you riding with us?”

Jungwoo does not know what to say and is still thinking when Jaehyun asks him,

“Do you want to hangout for a little while more?” _this is just what I was waiting for._

“Sure. Mark, you two go ahead. I’ll see you the soonest!”

Now they are in Jaehyun’s another expensive cool car, “We’re just gonna have some coffee then you’ll drive me home after, ‘kay?” Jungwoo clarifies, as much as he is crushing to this amazingly good-looking guy, he thought that now is not the time to mess around.

“Haha. Sure, just coffee.” Jaehyun says in a slight teasing note.

  
They are now at one of Jaehyun’s coffee shop branches,

“A Cup of Coffee. That’s a nice name.” Jungwoo praise Jaehyun.

He is a huge coffee fan and places like this makes him happy.

“Yeah, Johnny thought of that one.” Jaehyun says handing him his iced caramel macchiato.

Jungwoo thought maybe opening up his own shop would be nice as a start of business, ever since he left his job as a flight attendant, he is just spending his time at their family home watching Netflix, very unhealthy he knows.

“I love coffee, and this... is very amazing. It’s like I could marry this.” he said after his first sip.

“Haha. I would take that as a compliment.” Jaehyun says.

“So, after the LA trip I was literally looking for you and just earlier I found out you’re not Zeus, but… Jungwoo?” Jaehyun asks.

“Oh… yeah. That is my english pseudo name.” Jungwoo suddenly introduced himself and says. “I’m Jungwoo Kim. It was nice meeting you.” Jungwoo jokes and hold out his hand which Jaehyun took and shook together with longing eye contact.

“So why were you wondering if Dons and Taeyong would still look at the way they’ve been ten years later?” Jungwoo says curious about the first thing Jaehyun said to him. “Uhh… just wondering. I really don’t get the concept.”

“marriage? Me either. But I just know they’re gonna be together forever.” Jungwoo says with a knowing smile.

“Don’t you plan on getting married? Or settling down?” Jungwoo ask Jaehyun.

“I really can’t tell. I just am living in the moment.”

Jungwoo hopes he is just like Jaehyun, so chill, not a care about and not pressured with what’s happening. The night goes on and the two of them continued talking, Jungwoo really does enjoy his company, a great speaker knows so much and to add to that he just seems very genuine.

“It’s getting late, I’ll drive you home now.” Jaehyun offers.

“I’m not going to decline that offer. Haha”

“Jungwoo Kim, I really enjoy tonight and hope for more of this.” Jaehyun tells him.

“Then we should do more of this. If you have some sudden cravings or just need to talk, call me, ‘kay?” Jungwoo says after bidding goodbye.

He watches as the car drove and then walk inside his house, that he got as a present from his parent. how will I find a guy like that now? Jungwoo thought remembering how Jaehyun really made his night when he expected it to suck.

+

  
A week later, Jungwoo just got out of the building where he recently started working as resident translator for the main branch of SM airlines. The rain is pouring strongly, and he didn’t have an umbrella with him, deciding whether to just get himself wetter than he already is in the rain a car suddenly stopped in front of him and once the window was rolled down,

“Hey! Do you need a ride?” surprisingly the car owner was Jaehyun, if I ain’t lucky? Jungwoo thought.

He nodded then went in the car, “Thanks for saving me from the rain.” He says.

“No problem.”

Once they arrive at jungwoo’s house, he invited him as a thank you for giving him a ride.

“If you didn’t come, I think I’d be dripping wet by now. Haha. Do you want some drinks?”

He says right after petting his dog, obok, who is waiting by the door.

"Uh… do you have some coffee? Cute dog by the way.” Jaehyun says while picking up obok and carry him to the sofa.

“What are you doing there by the way?” He asked Jungwoo.

“I just started working for SM airlines, as a translator.”

“A translator? Cool. Didn’t know you would work as one.”

“Yeah, very unusual for me too. I just took some tests and suddenly got the job. Well, it’s better than nothing.” Jaehyun nods.

Jungwoo still kind of puzzled to what he would do with the guy sitting there in his living room, seeing him again after their one night together and again spending time together after the wedding, if this isn’t fate.

As he set downs the coffee, he sat beside him and look directly at Jaehyun and said,

“Why aren’t you in a relationship?”

He is a great looking guy, successful, and good in bed, but why isn’t he in a relationship? These questions always come up when he thinks of the guy, to be honest in their very few interactions he isn’t going to lie that he slightly falls for the guys charm.

“Wow. Uhm…” Jaehyun was slightly speechless, Jungwoo was about to take back what he said when Jaehyun continues,

“Taeyong. We used to date, for a very long time but eventually fell apart. I left him thinking I don’t need him but once he was gone then I realized what I just lost…” Jaehyun starts.

“I regretted leaving him and now I’m punishing myself by intentionally rubbing in my face the fact that I’m alone because it’s my fault.” He confessed.

Out of all the scenarios Jungwoo thought this was never one of it. He didn’t know what to say,

“I don’t think coffee is what we should be drinking now.”

And he went to grab some liquor he had kept in his kitchen.

“It sucks you know to accept the fact the person you love would never be yours, and just have to settle as an audience to his own love story.” Jungwoo says.

“Doyoung, I was also in love with him.”

Now is Jaehyuns’ turn to be shocked.

“We’ve known and had practically together for years; feelings would inevitably have evolved. But he never did return my feelings, unlike you.”

The two was silent for a while, silently thinking to themselves until Jungwoo said,

“Are we cursed, or we just suck at this?” which then Jaehyun answered, “I think we’re cursed. Big time.”

They both look at each other then laughed and continued the night talking about their own mishaps with love.

The two already finished almost all of Jungwoos’ alcoholic drinks and are heavily drunk.

“I have an idea. Why don’t we… just keep on hooking up, since that shit is way more fun?” Jungwoo says.

“Should we just? I like kissing you though.” Jaehyun drunkenly say,

After that Jungwoo went closer to Jaehyun and just kissed him squarely in the lips, after kissing him quickly when Jungwoo starts to sober a little and let go of Jaehyuns’ face the other grabbed him and deepen the kiss,

“I think I’d regret not doing this” Jaehyun says then continued kissing Jungwoo.

Jaehyun is now at the top of Jungwoo who is lying by the sofa, still kissing him in the lips while slowly moving his hands all over Jungwoos’ body. Both are now topless, and Jungwoo already seen Jaehyuns’ body but still gets amazed at how fit he is. They are now almost naked when Jungwoo quickly pull off Jaehyuns pant and went on to suck him and when Jaehyuns’ is about to come he quickly grab Jungwoo and in turn suck him and once the two are heavily aroused Jaehyun positioned in front of Jungwoo slowly got in him and thrust carefully but then slightly puts up his pace until the two are about to let go and then they did together. After that, Jaehyun grab something to wipe and clean both themselves and Jungwoo led him to his room and slept together.

Morning arrived at Jungwoos’ home and his alarm woke him up together with an immense headache he knows he got for drinking, and slowly memories from last night starts creeping up on him.

Once he already got ahold of his memory, he quickly looked at his side to see if Jaehyun is still there and his heart slightly sunken to know he left already. He quickly got ready for his job despite the hangover he still has duties to attend to.

Once he was about to grab a coffee, he lets out a loud shriek to see that Jaehyun is there sitting with toast in hand,

“Coffee?” Jaehyun nonchalantly said.

“I thought you left already!” Jungwoo says.

“I’m not like you, I take responsibility for my actions.” Jaehyun says.

“Need a ride to work?” Jaehyun offers.

Jungwoo is still shock and don’t know what to say but Jaehyun hands him his coffee and tells him to go outside once he’s done.

When they arrive and he is about to get off, Jaehyun suddenly said,

“I have thought about last night and I have concluded that Jungwoo Kim I want to keep seeing you. So, will you please see me one more time, tonight?”

What he said left Jungwoo speechless, he thought this is going to be a one-time thing again and he won’t deny that he hates the idea because he is now getting a liking to Jaehyuns’ company.

“Uhm… sure… but not tonight though. I have a dinner with my family, tomorrow would work for me.” Jungwoo says which brought a huge smile to Jaehyun.

And that day, he went to work actively and content.

+

“So, what if he has relationship issues? You have, I have, everyone has. Don’t be dramatic ‘Woo”

His brother Taemin says while they’re having dinner at some restaurant his brother found on Instagram.

“I’m scared. He is so nice and good meanwhile I’m just a mediocre 29 years old.” He reasons out. “

Again, being majorly dramatic. You’ll just go on a date not on a wedding. Get to know him more in a romantic way.” Taeyeon his older sister said.

Tonight, is one of their scheduled siblings night out and now they’re talking about his issue with Jaehyun asking him out.

“Kai and I had sex too before we dated, it’s a thing you know. Don’t worry that won’t be an issue.” His brother shared.

His brother is now engaged to this guy he met at some rave party they are going steady now, he should take them as an example.

“in this family, there could only be one single person and that’s me. So lil’ bro get out there and have fun?” her older sister who just broke up to this guy she dated for 3 months, says.

The night went on, and when he got back home he decided to continue onto the date and just see where it goes.

+

Dating has never been easy, it’s very confusing and nervous wrecking usually since it’s the stage of getting know, but with Jaehyun it has never been easier. Since they started as fuck buddies then friends they decided to start with a clean slate, though they both were heart broken by another couple they decided not to let that affect their growing relationship and focus on each other.

The joy of dating had been going on now for months, Jaehyun had already met Jungwoos’ friend and vice versa but Doyong and Taeyong are still unaware of their relationship as the couple is busy adjusting to their new life in another city, but despite that their other friends have been nothing but extremely supportive. Jungwoos’ thought was suddenly interrupted with a call from Jaehyun,

“Hey baby, Johnny called to invite us for a dinner party he and ten are having later. Are we going?”

“Of course. Just pick me up at my house.” He says.

They’ve been taking things slow, but way too slow for Jungwoos’ liking.

Saying ‘I love you’ is still alien for the two, despite dating form almost a year there are still things they haven’t done, not sex, they’ve been doing that all the time.

“Johnny love throwing random parties.” Jungwoo stated while they are on the way to the couples’ home.

“He just loves partying like that.” Jaehyun says.

“Why don’t we try throwing a party too.” Jungwoo randomly says,

“For what though?”

“Nothing, just want to try it.” Jungwoo said smiling which made Jaehyun look at him and reach to pinch his cheeks.

“Okay then. If you say so, just tell me how you want it and then let’s throw some parties.” Jaehyun tells him lovingly.

They are at Johnny and Ten’s living room, and he is cozied up next to his boyfriend, Jaehyun and everyone is laughing at some story Johnny is telling them when suddenly the doorbell rung and ten quickly went to get it, when he returned everyone was shocked to see Taeyong. Jungwoo suddenly move out of Jaehyuns’ lap and he himself didn’t know why he did.

“Taeyong! You came, is dons coming?” Haechan asks.

“Uh… actually I came alone. We… uh… we took a break...”

Everyone was shocked with the bomb that the man just dropped. Jungwoo quickly took a glance at Jaehyun who is looking at Taeyong and Jungwoo can’t decipher what emotions his boyfriend has now.

  
Taeyong is situated at the center where he could be seen by everyone and is now saying why he and his husband temporarily part ways,

“After that argument we agreed to separate for a while which is why I came back here in Seoul.” Taeyong says.

“Where are you staying now?” Mark asked,

“I actually just arrive and will probably just stay at some hotel.” And then Johnny said,

“Nonsense. This why you have us, you could stay here first we don’t mind.” While ten agrees.

“No. I don’t want to impose, you’re a married couple you need privacy” Taeyong refuse.

“You could stay at mine, I don’t mind” Jaehyun suddenly said which surprised Jungwoo and he suddenly felt somehow sad with that statement, he feels kind of threatened in some way.

“I suppose…” Taeyong says.

“Well, its settled then.” Johnny said in finality.

Jaehyun who was sitting beside Jungwoo is now long gone and is outside with Mark, Johnny, Jeno and Taeyong. Jungwoo is not feeling good and he knows why but is not confirming his thoughts, jealousy? _Never I must be getting a flu_ He thought.

“Don’t worry, Jaehyun will never cheat on you he’s a responsible guy and I can promise you that.” Ten suddenly tells him while handing him a wine.

“What do you mean?” Jungwoo asked.

“They may have a history but Jaehyuns’ love for Taeyong is long gone he has a new one now.” He says and gives you a wink.

“Pfft… he can’t even say the L word. But it doesn’t matter we haven’t promise each other anything we’re just having fun.” He said smiling.

But Jungwoo knows deep in him that all that he said hurts him, strongly, to know that he doesn’t have any deep claim on the guy compared to the man he is talking to now.

+

  
Jungwoo is now at some coffee where he went for a break and the past week had been shitty for him, work is stressing him out now and Jaehyun, their time spent together lessen because he is sharing him with someone now, Taeyong his new roommate.

For the past days, he tried to control his emotions and jealousy in particular but he really isn’t the most understanding person in the world and when his boyfriends have to skip their weekly movie night just to help his ex-boyfriend and now possible long time roommate to transfer some stuff at their pad, he just can’t avoid the annoying thought of being replaced and left out.

In front of him is Mark, one of the reasonable people out there that he believes can talk and understand him.

“I mean, Jaehyun is a businessman not a tech guy what would he know with setting up a computer. He could just hire someone for that and Jaehyun just had to skip conjuring for that. Ugh!” He rants.

“Well, you know how nice Jae is.” Mark reasons.

That is exactly Jungwoos’ problem, his boyfriend is way too nice he is scared the confused married man might interpret it in a different way. He won’t forget the fact that a history is in existence with the two, he feels very threatened.

“If this goes on for a week more, I’m driving to Busan and would personally bring Doyoung to get back with taeyong. What is wrong with them? They’re married for christ’s sake.”

+

“I’m sorry we haven’t been seeing each other lately. There was just so much stuff I did, with Taeyong staying at my house and with work.” Jaehyun says.

They are now at some fancy restaurant and is finally seeing together again after a week and a half, which is long for Jungwoo.

“Well, there’s nothing I could really do with that.” Jungwoo says coldly, he is not a sadist he won’t pretend its fine when it’s not.

“Are we fine- “Jaehyun was cut off with a call,

“Hey Tae’, what’s wrong?” He suddenly stands up.

“Jungwoo we need to go, can you pay the check and I’ll get the car, see me at the entrance.” Jaehyun says quickly and urgently handing the other his wallet.

+

“Jaehyun! I’m sorry! I tried to cook for myself some ramen like I used to but suddenly the gas!” Taeyong immediately says when they got in Jaehyuns’ apartment.

“There’s this switch you need to press for that not to happen.” Jaehyun says.

Once everything is settled just then Taeyong noticed Jungwoos’ presence.

“Oh. Jungwoo, what are you doing here? Do you live in this building too?” He asked.

“Uh. No, we were at middle of dinner when…” Jungwoos says slowly.

“Dinner?” Taeyong said confused.

“Yeah… dinner. We’re dating and this just one of the nights we go out” Jungwoo says with anger slowly rising inside him.

“You two are dating and going out?” Taeyong slowly asks.

“Yes! Jaehyun and I are dating, are you not aware of this? Is he not aware of this?!” angry jungwoo hastily asks Jaehyun.

“Uh… sorry no. Jae, haven’t mentioned that…” Taeyong says slowly, aware of the tension rising. 

“it’s late already. I’m going now.” Jungwoo say quickly going out of the pad, he is almost running and quickly got into the elevator.

  
 _I shouldn’t have come. Should have just went straight home from there, ugh stupid Jungwoo_ He thought to himself while hailing a cab.

“Jungwoo!” Jaehyun suddenly called him panting getting out of the main door.

“I-I could just drive you.” He offered. Jungwoo looked at him,

“No. I’m fine with the cab, you can just fix Taeyong some dinner probably run him a bath too while you’re at it.” He said quite menacingly.

“Look, can we please talk?” Jaehyun pleaded.

“There’s nothing to talk about, go back inside taeyong must be finding out how to make the heater work, better help him before he breaks it or something… that’s more important you know…” Jungwoo said acidly while looking at him.

“Look. I-I’m sorry, I didn’t tell him about us. I was just...” he started.

“Just what? Am I not that important to you?... Well, how can I compare to him? You loved him, meanwhile I’m just someone you’re currently having fun with.”

Finally, a taxi stopped.

“Bye. Thanks for tonight.” Jungwoo said sarcastically.

+

He went to work the next day with swollen eyes for crying so much last night, he was just feeling bad all over and is probably took the half day off.

He was surprised to see, Taeyong outside the building on his way home,

“Jungwoo, can we talk?”

Jungwoo and Taeyong are now at a nearby coffeeshop,

“Jaehyun and I used to date, you know that already right?” Taeyong starts,

“of course, don’t need to rub it in my face.” Jungwoo nonchalantly say.

Taeyong ignored the jealous tone in jungwoos’ words and continued,

“We broke up because Jaehyun decided to leave me and migrate to the states, not wanting a long-distance relationship. He didn’t believe things would work with distance, he hates it, so much. But the day we broke up I got into an accident, a car collision that almost took my life. Later, Jaehyun found out about that and felt sorry and blaming himself for it. He doesn’t have any intention of rekindling our relationship, he’s just trying to make up for what he believes is his fault. You know, typical Jaehyun, the nice guy.” Taeyong tells Jungwoo.

“I may not be aware of your relationship at first, but I can tell he loves you. Trust me.”

Jungwoo not knowing what to say, remained silent until Taeyong bids goodbye,

“I believe, it’s also time for me to fix my own problem. I really hope your feelings for Jaehyun remains.”

+

Jungwoo has his phone infront of him, he’d been staring at it for quite a long time now, thinking wether he should call Jaehyun or not.

Then the phone suddenly lit up with Jaehyuns’ name onscreen, Jungwoo panicked but answered the phone,

“H-Hello?” Jungwoo sweet voice answered.

“I’m at your door, I have some food here with me.”

Jungwoo immediately went to open the door and once he sees jaehyun immediately went in for a hug and after gave a sweet and meaningful kiss.

“I miss you, my food fighter.” Jaehyun says teasingly.

Once inside they talked and said their apologies for hurting one another and expressed how they miss the other.

“I’m sorry for hurting you, I never meant to do that to someone I love really.” Jaehyun indirectly confessing his love,

“You…love me?” Jungwoo confusedly asks.

“Yes, I love you so much.” Jaehyun says then giving the other a kiss full of love.

“well, I love you more.” Jungwoo says, and they spent the night showing their love for one another.

+

“Okay, I’m ‘bout to ride the elevator now.”

Jungwoo says before hanging up the call with Jaehyun who is at the entrance of his company building, they are on their way now to have a dinner with Jaehyun’s parents together with Jungwoo’s family, he feels excited to announce their engagement.

After their 2nd anniversary, Jaehyun asked the younger one for marriage while spending their anniversary in paris since you know it’s the city of love.

“Hi, baby! How’s work?” Jaehyun asks soon as Jungwoo opened the car door of another sports car Jaehyun owns,

“It’s pretty chill today or is it because I’m still on cloud nine because of this beautiful ring on my hand?” Jungwoo says while staring at the engagement ring he wore.

“Are you nervous? Because I sure am, I mean would your mom be happy?” Jungwoo asks with nervousness evident on his face.

“Relax, they already accepted this long time ago ‘kay? They’ll be happy plus aren’t you excited for Taemin’s reaction? He’ll faint out of happiness.” Jaehyun says to calm Jungwoo’s nerves while caressing the hand of the other.

“We’re getting married!”

Jungwoo surprisingly burst with the news during an awkward silence after everyone ordered their foods. There was a sort of long silence that broke when Taeyeon said,

“Fucking finally.”

Which earned an angry stare from their mother. Then congratulations came after.

+

Eight months after the family dinner the two held a private ceremony in the heart of Seoul and went on a honeymoon in a private island somewhere in Italy. They got themselves a place that fits both their liking and started their life together in there together with the house they got another pet that could accompany obok and fill more space in lovely home they just started making memories in. the life they are going to start living now won’t be a walk in the park it will be very challenging but Jungwoo knows that with the love he and Jaehyun share it will make everything worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> if u reached this far that means you've finished it yaay thank u so much for reading it and i hope i didn't dissappoint you >,<


End file.
